(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collection device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
For example, a collection container is placed in an apparatus housing of an image forming apparatus that forms an image using powder toner. In this collection container, unnecessary waste toner that has not been used in forming the image is stored. When the collection container is filled with the waste toner, the collection container is taken out from the apparatus housing and an empty collection container is placed therein.